1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for use in and/or with a device capable of providing or otherwise supporting position, velocity, and/or time or timing related estimations.
2. Information
Wireless communication systems are fast becoming one of the most prevalent technologies in the digital information arena. Satellite and cellular telephone services and other like wireless communication networks may already span the entire globe. Additionally, new wireless systems (e.g., networks) of various types and sizes are added each day to provide connectivity among a plethora of devices, both fixed and portable. Many of these wireless systems are coupled together through other communication systems and resources to promote even more communication and sharing of information.
Another popular and increasingly important wireless technology includes navigation systems and in particular satellite positioning systems (SPS) such as, for example, the global positioning system (GPS) and other like Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS). SPS enabled devices, for example, may receive wireless SPS signals that are transmitted by orbiting satellites of a GNSS and/or other terrestrial based transmitting devices. The received SPS signals may, for example, be processed to determine a global SPS system time, a range or pseudorange, an approximate or accurate geographical location, altitude, and/or speed of the SPS enabled device. Consequently, various position and/or velocity estimation processes may be supported, at least in part, using an SPS enabled device.
In some instances, certain navigation services may employ continuous or substantially continuous SPS position tracking. For example, a ship or airplane may be provided with a dedicated device to provide continual tracking. In other instances, certain navigation services may be employed periodically or at other select times. For example, a mobile station or other like device may selectively perform certain navigation services, e.g., as needed.
It may be useful, for example, to implement techniques that may reduce the amount of time used and/or power consumed by certain SPS enabled devices to determine estimated position information. Such techniques may be useful to various different types of devices, including but not necessarily limited to SPS enabled devices that may attempt to determine estimated position periodically or at other select times.